deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is a superhero from DC comics. He previously fought against Spider-Man in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man. And had a rematch against Captain America in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America. He also appeared in a One Minute Melee against Albert Wesker. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Batman vs. Iron Man *Batman vs. Black Panther (Complete) *Leonardo vs Batman *Batman vs Solid Snake (Complete) *Batman vs Wolverine *Batman VS El Tigre (Complete) *Batman VS John Wick (Complete) *Batman vs Moon Knight (Complete) *Batman vs. Deadpool *Batman vs. Jasper Batt Jr. *Batman vs Kamen Rider Knight *Batman vs Ezio Auditore *Batman vs. Daredevil *Mario VS Batman *Goliath VS Batman *Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad *Slenderman vs Batman (Complete) *Batman VS Darth Vader *Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale Death Battle Info (Batman VS Spider-Man) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 210 lbs. *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth $6.9 Billion *Orphan *12 Masters Degrees 'Skills' *Knows 127 Martial Arts *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriliquist *Expert Detective 'Bat Suit' *Weight: 200 lbs. *Nomex Reinforced Fabric *Fire Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Blade Guantlets *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Can Best Metahumans in Combat *Does not use firearms *Single Handedly deafeated Superman & the Justice League *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League 'Weaknesses' *No Exploitable Physical Weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental Stability barely in check Death Battle Info (Batman VS Captain America) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. 'Utility Belt' *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit 'Batsuit' *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System 'Feats' *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered all martial arts known to man Gallery Batman (MKVDCU).jpg|Batman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Batman (IGAU).png|Batman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:US Combatants